This invention relates to securing means.
The present invention more particularly relates to securing means in the form of a clip which is adapted to be fastened about a member or plurality of members to retain one or more members in a desired position or in juxtaposition one with the other. For example, the securing means may be used to be passed about a pipe or for holding a plurality of pipes or for example wires together.
Up until this time, it has been known to provide numerous clips such as that outlined above, such as for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,200 (Vallinotto et al) and U.S. Pat. No 3,925,851 (Bevans). These clips have however often been deficient in strength and durability, and the present invention provides a clip which is provided with means to ensure a more effective and stronger engagement and securing action.